1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a price cassette with a bottom part which has panes separated by vertical webs to hold interchangeable merchandise identification or price signs, whereby there are guides on the bottom part, over which a transparent top part can be at least partly inserted.
2. Background Information:
Such a price cassette is disclosed by German Utility Model 81 04 071.
On the price cassette of the prior art, the front part is slipped over the back part laterally. In the panes, there are accordion-fold strips with price numbers or item identifications, such as weight, product categories etc. On each folded section of a strip there are two markings which are upside down in relation to one another. The strips are inserted into the panes so that the desired marking is in the lower portion of the panes. Running crosswise above all the panes of the upper portion, there is a sign with a printed product name and additional information as necessary. Between these signs and the slipped-on front part, there is also an aperture plate which provides a color frame for the information to be presented, and covers the webs or other parts inside the back part which should remain invisible. The aperture plate can thereby be installed permanently in the front part, and can be slid on and off with the latter, or it can be inserted loosely in the back part, to prevent the strip and the item identification sign from falling out when the front part is being slid on.
This embodiment of a price cassette of the prior art is quite difficult to handle. Even if only minor changes have to be made, e.g. if the last digit of a price sign must be corrected, the price cassette must be opened completely. The accordion-fold strips then spring forward and the entire contents can escape from the price cassette. Of course, this effect is desirable when the price cassette is closed, so that all the signs will be in clean contact with the transparent top part, but when the price cassette is open, it takes a good deal of dexterity on the part of the operator to keep all the parts under control. It frequently happens that the coiled strips and the item identification signs shift out of position when the cassette is closed, and thus are at least significantly off-center in the panes. On price cassettes of the prior art, jamming also occurs frequently.